BNHA Drabbles
by TheGirlyDJ
Summary: Ideas that may one day be turned into stories
1. Come into my Parlor Cha 1

She didn't understand people.

They lied, they stole, they hurt others, they blabbered on and on about Heroes and Villains, good and bad and never stopped to think that most of the time, it was the Heroes that destroyed things, not the Villains.

She didn't understand them, but that was fine. She had her friends.

They were there when everyone else left. They were there when she cried without knowing why she was sad. They were there when Mama started coming home less and less, started looking at her with annoyance and fear. They were there when she didn't come back, when she was left on her own in their apartment. They were the ones that lead Oji-san to her, the nice man who taught her and cared for her and gave her a Home.

She had many friends, big and small, but Spinner was her Best Friend. She mothered her, whispered plans of revenge in her ears when the other kids had beaten her up and were always with her when she ventured out into the world to get food or explore. The Black Widow was protective like that.

* * *

"-And you! You have not stopped humming this entire time! It is quite distracting! Cease at once!" she blinked, slowly lifting her gaze up from Spinner, who had been walking from hand to hand in her lap, to look at the tall boy with glasses who was pointing at her and glaring at her sternly. "If you can't take this serious then leave!"

"You must have good hearing," she told him truthfully, focusing on the feeling of Spinner running up her arm to distract herself from the fact a spotlight was shining on her. "Most people never hear me humming. Or they're just ignoring me."

The boy looked shocked but sat down again when the loud blonde man who was explaining how the exam worked answered the question the tall boy had asked before he yelled at her. She felt Spinner tap her against neck angrily and smiled slightly, lifting her hand up to lightly run a finger over the Black Widow's back to calm her down.

Soon, everyone had gotten to their respective 'battle areas', which were where the exams would take place, and she stood out even more in her long-armed kimono top and yukata pants than she had in the auditorium, with everyone around her wearing tracksuits of some kind.

She did her best not to let the strange looks she was getting bother her, focusing instead on making sure she had everything she would need and that her friends were absolutely sure they wanted to help her.

"GO!" the loud blonde from earlier screamed, confusion everyone but her as the doors to the fake city opened.

She bolted, running as fast as she could towards the first robot she saw, a two pointer, pulling her draggers out of her sleeves and jumping over the tailed robot, landing on its back and swiftly burrowing the curved blade in its neck.

It went down and she leapt off, running once again the second she hit the ground and leaving behind a group of stunned humans.

"Sorry everyone," she mumbled as she spun out of the way of a one pointer's attack. "But it looks like you won't be able to help me this time." there was a low buzz of disappointment in her mind and she smiled softly as she got in close and hilted the dagger in her right hand in the robot's chest, before kicking it to make it cleave the metal machine in half. She caught the dagger while it was in the air and started running again, eager to get more points.

Then, after about seven minutes of stabbing robots, the ground started shaking.

She stared up at the giant zero pointer, surprised at how big it was, before a faint call for help reached her ears and made her turn around to run towards it, even as Spinner tapped furiously at her neck to get her to stop.

Before she knew it, she was standing over the pinned form of a girl with short brown hair and rosy cheeks, trying her best to get the rubble off of her.

"W-What are you doing!?" the girl called, staring up at her in shock. "You have to run! If you stay you're gonna be crushed!"

"My legs moved on their own," she stated, because it was true. "And if I run now, then it's you who's gonna be crushed. I don't understand how that's any better."

Finally, after one final push, the girl's leg was free. Unfortunately, the robot was on top of them.

She moved, grabbing the girl's arm and swinging her onto her back, ignoring the yelp as she made sure her passenger was secure. Then she sprinted as fast as she could away from the robot, whose foot had just come down where they had just been standing.

"AND, TIME!"

She release a breath she didn't know she had had been holding as she gently got the girl off her back and put her on the ground, feeling Spinner tap at her neck in reprimade.

"I'd say, are you two alright?" she turned, lowering her gaze to look at the little old lady that had talked

"I'm fine," she replied, blinking down at the woman. "But I think she broke her leg."

The lady nodded.

Suddenly, somebody screamed behind her.

She blinked, turning to look at the girl she had just saved, cocking her head when she saw she had a hand over her mouth and wide eyes.

"What is it dearie?" the old woman asked and the girl lifted a trembling hand to point at her shoulder.

"S-S-S-SPIDER!" she screamed again, making her blink in confusion as everyone took one look at her shoulder and immediately took several hurried steps away from her. The tall boy that had yelled at her straightened and gave her a grim look.

"Miss, you have to stand very still! There is a deadly spider on your shoulder!" he exclaimed and she gave him a confused look.

"My shoulder is bare," she stated, because her top wasn't covering her shoulders. "I know perfectly well there is a spider on it. I can feel it."

"THEN HOW ARE YOU NOT PANICKING!?" the brunette screamed again. "THERE'S A _SPIDER_ ON YOUR _SHOULDER_! ONE THAT COULD KILL YOU WITH ONE BITE!"

"So?" she asked, ignoring the gasps and whimpers that came as she felt Spinner move over her neck and ear to hide in her hair.

"Dearie," the old woman said, looking up at her in concern. "There is currently a Black Widow in your hair. That is very dangerous, so you have to come with me so we can get it off you, alright?"

She frowned, frustrated. "But if I do that, I'll miss the written exam."

"The exam is less important than your life, dearie," the woman said sternly, motioning for a big man in a red outfit, who started walking towards them. "You can take it another day, I promise."

"Liar," she replied bluntly, Spinner returning to her shoulder, tapping her legs against her neck in anger and making the old woman's eyes snap to her. "And my life isn't in danger."

"Kid," the red man, who was now standing next to the old woman, began. "That is a Black Widow. They're one of the deadliest spiders in the world."

"Actually that's not true. All their venom really does is cause pain and muscle spasms," she stated, lifting up her hand for Spinner to crawl onto. "And either way, Spinner is my friend. She won't hurt me."

The man and the old woman blinked, watching the black spider crawl from hand to hand in surprise.

"Now," she said, gaining their attention. "Can I leave? I still have to take the exam."

The old woman stared at her for a bit, watching her play with Spinner for a bit before sighing and nodding with a small smile. "Of course dearie, but next time, please tell us that she is your friend as quickly as you can. You gave us quite a scare."

"Why?" she asked, curious. "I would obviously have been upset if I was scared of her, so why were _you_ scared?"

"That is a good point dearie," the woman replied, patting her knee with a smile. "But that's not the kind of thing most people look for when they notice somebody in a potentially dangerous situation. They look for a way to get that person out of the situation because they're worried, even if it isn't really dangerous, understand?"

She frowned thoughtfully, Spinner running up her arm to return to her shoulder. "Not really," she replied honestly. "But if it makes people not worry, then okay."

"Good," the woman said, before pulling out a gummy bear. "Here, have a gummy."

She blinked in confusion, reaching down to take it when the woman didn't pull it away.

"Thank you," she mumbled, because being polite was important, and turned to walk out of the fake city, ignoring the uneasy looks some people were still giving her.

"W-Wait!" she stopped, turning to look at the brunette, who was now standing up, again. The girl looked nervous as she glanced at Spinner but still bowed deeply to her. "Thank you for saving me!"

She eyed her in confusion. "Why are you thanking me for that?" she questioned, watching the girl straighten in shock. "My legs moved on their own. And even if they hadn't, I just did what a Hero is supposed to do. Save people." she turned again and started walking. "I don't need to be thanked for that."

She continued walking, ignoring the looks people gave her and Spinner. Time for the written exam and then home.

She couldn't wait to get away from the confusing humans.

" _Be nice to them Shizuka,"_ resounded in her mind like a soft whisper. " _They just don't know any better."_

"I guess," she mumbled, reaching up to run a finger over the Black Widow. "But they're still confusing."

Spinner just laughed.

* * *

Many people would more than likely call her home a "Living Nightmare," but to her, it was paradise.

Spiders in all shapes and sizes roamed the halls, spinning their beautiful webs along the walls and in the corners, being careful to avoid covering the lights and furniture completely, because those were things she needed, the kitchen and the bathrooms the only rooms in the House completely devoid of silk.

She loved them all, from the giant tarantulas that leapt into her lap to sleep like eight-legged cats, to the tiny house spiders that hid in her hair and helped her look for things when she was outside. And each and every one of them loved her too, loved her for her, unlike the human friends who stopped loving her when she didn't get a Quirk and the human mother who left when she couldn't handle how different she was compared to other kids.

She didn't understand humans, but that was fine. Spiders were much easier to talk to anyway.


	2. Cause and Effect Chapter 1

She played with the two marbles in her hand absentmindedly, clicking them together and rolling them, while her other hand continually flipped and catched a small coin as she listened to the explanation of how the exam worked.

' _This is it,'_ she thought, catching the coin. ' _This is my chance to show him just how wrong he's been about me.'_

A small smirk spread her lips when she thought of what his expression would be. Oh yes, she could see it clear as day, his fists clenched in rage, anger and confusion swirling in his eyes and explosions popping on his palms…

"And you!" she blinked, re-focusing on the one who had called, who was standing up and pointing at her.

"Huh?" she questioned, staring at the blue haired teen in confusion, ignoring the numbers floating about with the ease of long practice.

The teen puffed up like an angry peacock as he glared at her. "You have not stopped flipping that coin since you entered this facility! It is distracting and disrespectful of you to be so uncaring towards others taking this exam! So be quiet!"

She stared at him blankly, not that he could see it, as the teen sat down again and Present Mic started explaining what the fourth robot was for. Had she seriously just been reprimanded because she was flipping a _coin_?

She quickly put the incident in the back of her mind as everyone moved out of the 'facility' as it were and got onto the busses that would take them to where they would be taking the exams.

She looked over the bus from her place at the back, sighing in both relief and disappointment when she saw he wasn't there. Relief, because now she wouldn't have to worry about him trying to sabotage her. Disappointment, because now she couldn't rub the fact she was there in his face.

They arrived after a few minutes and she took her time getting off instead of running like almost everyone else were doing. She flipped the coin as her eyes swept over everyone there, studying her 'opponents'.

' _Speed, agility, overheats if used too much,'_ her eyes rowed over the guy that had yelled at her and the numbers before switching to the next.

' _Arrogant, flamboyant, uses his stomach in some way,'_ a blond guy with a stomach band.

' _Nervous, pink pads on her fingers, gravity…'_ she blinked, focusing on that last one and giving a small smile when she realised it was the girl that had stopped her from falling face first into the ground, beginning to walk towards her so she could talk to her.

"Hold it right there!" she blinked, looking up at the glasses wearing teen in question. "I see what you're trying to do! You wanted to sabotage that girl, didn't you?!"

She stared at him, deadpan, for a bit, before dryly stating, "Did it not occurred to you that maybe, just maybe, I know that girl and want to, I don't know, talk to her?"

She rolled her eyes as the teen faltered slightly, turning around with a sigh. "Forget it. You have clearly already made up your mind about me, so I won't bother trying to change it. Good luck with the exam, Judgie."

She ignored the sputtering teen and went near the front, knowing she would need a head start.

"GO!" she didn't hesitate, shooting off in a sprint as soon as she heard the word, numbers and equations appearing around her much faster than before as she sped up her Quirk, eyes constantly jumping from one thing to the other as she came upon her first robot, a Two-Pointer.

' _Scorpion tail, highly offensive, weak point lower spine, throw there!'_ she smirked and threw one of the two balls at the wall, dodging under the robot's tail and making it turn around, only for it to freeze as the ball hit right on the weaker metal of its lower back, allowing her to flick the off-switch that had been placed for stealth Quirks.

Smirk still painting her lips she picked up the ball and started running again, numbers and letters and calculations painting her vision as she took down robot after robot with the small balls and her coin, getting her to a little over 30 points when the Zero-Pointer appeared.

She gaped at the sheer size of the robot as people ran down the street away from it and she was just about to follow them when she saw the words ' _Can't get free without help, death a strong possibility,'_ in the corner of her eye, making her head snap around and her eyes focus on the girl pinned under some rubble.

Right in the Zero-Pointer's path.

Her legs were moving before she even realised it and soon she was kneeling in front of the girl, eyes flicking over her and the rubble as she looked for a way to get her out.

"I-It's you," she glanced briefly at the Gravity Girl before going back to looking for a way to get her out. "That hoodie girl."

"Yep, that's me," she said dryly, frowning when she came up empty on ways to get her out. She stood up and looked at the robot slowly coming towards them, reading the many equations faster than most could, and she smirked when everything came together and gave her a plan.

"Hey, I'm gonna do something crazy, think you can catch me when I'm done? Thanks!" she didn't give the girl time to respond as she started sprinting to the side, taking her coin out and putting it in the small crack in the wall there before running back to the girl and putting one of her balls between two pieces of rubble.

"What are you-?!" she ignored the question and waited for the giant robot to get close enough.

' _Not yet…'_ she thought, frowning as she waited. The robot raised its leg to crush them. ' _Not yet!'_ she waited.

Her eyes widened. "Now!" she yelled, before lobbing the small ball at exactly the right speed at the robot's knee at the same time she jumped onto it's foot and started climbing it, the ball going into the gap between the kneecap and the shin.

She ignored to sounds of the ball ricocheting around inside the robot, focusing on moving to just the right spots at the right time until the robot swung its leg at the building next to it to try and throw her off. She smirked, clinging to the robot's hip, waiting until it was relatively still again before holding up her hand and catching the small ball that came shooting out of the gap between hip and thigh.

A surprised shout fell from her lips when the robot moved unexpectedly, barely holding on with one hand as she dangled from the hip. She grit her teeth and heaved herself up again, turning slightly and raising the hand holding the ball up and lobbing it at the rubble the girl was trapped under before throwing herself off the robot and towards the ground as the robot's head was suddenly thrown back violently.

She grinned as she felt herself slow down, craning her head to look down at the now free girl, who was holding her hands together in a triangle.

"Thanks for the save," she said cheerfully as her feet hit the ground, politely ignoring the fact the girl was now throwing up as she bent down and picked up the two balls that had just hit her foot, throwing them up and catching them again as the Zero-Pointer hit the ground with a deafening 'BOOM'

"And, time!" Present Mic's voice rang through the mock city the exam had taken place in, making her grin widen just a bit as she slowed down her Quirk.

"Sweet," she looked at the girl she had saved again. "Hey, are you alright?"

"Y-Yeah," she stuttered, panting. "I just overused my Quirk is all." her head snapped up to look at her in awe as what had just happened finally registered. "How did you _do that?!_ "

She opened her mouth to answer but was cut off. "Are you alright dearies?" she blinked, looking down. She felt her eyes widen.

"You're the Youthful Heroine, Recovery Girl!" she called in excitement, grinning down at the short old lady.

Recovery Girl smiled at her. "Indeed I am dearie. Now, are you injured? Taking down the robot must have taken its toll on you."

She laughed softly, waving her off. "Nah, it was easy. Just give me back my coin when you find it please? It's my luck charm," and with that, she walked past the old Hero so she could take the written exam, a grin on her face.

* * *

"She's insane!" someone yelled, staring at the screen showing them a girl in block B climbing the Zero-Pointer.

"What the hell is she doing!? She has no reason to do that!"

"Are you blind?" Shouta, drawled, drawing the eye of everyone as he stared hard at the screen as the girl caught the ball she had thrown into the robot's leg. "Look at the ground you idiots."

They did and spotted the girl laying trapped in the rubble. "She's trying to save that girl?"

"Of course she is," Shouta mumbled, watching the hooded girl throw the ball in her hand at the ground before jumping off the robot as well as its head was thrown back by something. "The question is, how is she doing it?"

Nezu said nothing, staring at the girl who had somehow defeated the Zero-Pointer using nothing but a small metal ball. At least, to everyone but him. "It's her Quirk," the bear/mouse/dog said, drawing everyone's attention to him and the folder in his paws.

"What is her Quirk?" Midnight asked curiously, voicing everyone's question.

Nezu held up the folder. "Her Quirk is called Balance Eyes. It let's her predict the effects certain actions will have on a situation with almost 100% accuracy," Nezu pointed at the screen, which was now showing what the girl had been doing before she started climbing the Zero-Pointer. "See, right there. She's putting things where she needs them to be in order to take down the villain." a coin in a cracked wall and a metal marble between some of the rubble on top of the downed girl.

"What could those thing possibly do?" Cementoss questioned.

"Watch and learn," the Principal simply said, showing the villain kick the building the girl had placed the coin in down, the coin flying out of the wall at high speeds and ricocheting off the wall and towards the villain's head, hitting in the small point where its head met its neck and slotting in, throwing the robot's head back in the process.

As the Heroes present processed the seemingly impossible thing they just saw Nezu switched to where the girl had thrown the marble, the small ball hitting the spot right above where she had put the other one and splitting the stone in two, freeing the previously trapped girl.

"Amazing…" Cementoss breathed, blocky eyes wide in wonder at the extraordinary sight.

"What's her name again?" Midnight asked eagerly.

Nezu smiled. "Midoriya Kiseki."

* * *

"I'm home!" she yelled as she opened the door, bending down and taking off her shoes when it shut.

"Kiseki!" Kaa-san called, smiling at her when she walked into the living room. "How did it go?"

She shrugged as she pulled her hoodie off, giving Kaa-san a wry grin. "Well, I'm pretty sure I passed," she told her, barely able to keep the smugness out of her voice.

"That's wonderful Kiseki!" Kaa-san replied, though she could still see the lingering worry in her eyes mixed in with the happiness. "Why don't we celebrate with some katsudon?"

She perked up, grinning at Kaa-san and accidentally speeding up her Quirk, if the sudden increase in numbers were anything to go by.

"Kiseki," Kaa-san began sternly. "You now I don't like it when you speed up your Quirk like that at home. It's bad for you."

She grinned sheepishly and slowed it down, most of the numbers disappearing even if a few remained.

"Sorry Kaa-san," she said sheepishly. "It just happened."

Kaa-san sighed through her nose and shook her head, giving her a fond look. "Be more careful. I don't want you to hurt yourself."

She nodded seriously. "I will Kaa-san."

"Good," Kaa-san clapped her hands. "Now, about that katsudon."

She perked up again but carefully kept her Quirk slow as she bounced after her chuckling mother excitedly, the taste of her favourite dish already on her tongue.


	3. On my Father's Wings Chapter 1

When Midoriya Sayomi found out she was Quirkless, she didn't really know how to react.

She knew that Quirks was important, knew that most thought the only way to become a hero was if you had a strong Quirk that was good for battle. And oh how she wanted to be a Hero-

 _("Papa, can I be a Hero?" "I don't see why you couldn't, Little One." "But you said that if I Say my Name I'll be-" "Exactly._ _ **If**_ _, Little One, not when. It is you who decides when to Say your Name, not me. What you might become one day has no effect on what you can be_ _ **now**_ _." "Really Papa?" "Have I ever lied to you, my dear Night?" "No!" "Then trust my words and be who you want to be.")_

-but nobody would let her if she didn't have powers. And it got even more stupid when she knew she would get hers when she turned seven, just like all her Sisters and Cousins did!

"Maybe she's just a late bloomer?" Mama suggested, glancing at her from the corner of her eye. "I didn't get my Quirk until I was five and her father's took even longer than that."

"It's a possibility," the doctor agreed, though she could tell he only did it out of pity. "However it is a very small one. She has the extra toe-joint and while people have been know to get a Quirk even though they have it, it is very rare. Add in being a late bloomer and the chances are almost nonexistent."

Mama huffed, glaring slightly at the doctor.

"But if you don't mind me asking, what are you and your husband's Quirks, Mrs. Midoriya?"

"I can attract small objects to myself," Mama answered, demonstrating by pulling her All Might toy into her hand. "My husband could breath fire, but that isn't really going to have an impact on Sayomi."

"Oh?" the doctor asked, looking curious.

Mama smiled slightly. "My husband was infertile and couldn't have children, so we asked one of my childhood friends to… lend us a hand, if you will."

She giggled at the doctor's shocked face. He clearly didn't expected that.

"Well, then, what is her father's Quirk?" he finally got out, looking a little red.

"It's… difficult to explain," Mama replied after a moment's thought. "But he has complete control over all forms of darkness. His sister is the opposite, having complete control over light."

 _("Auntie, how come you look so different from Papa?" "It's because we're opposites, Little Niece." "Opposites?" "Yes. It means that I am Day and he is Night." "Oh. Is that why you're bright and Papa's dark?" "Yes it is, Little Niece.")_

"Darkness?" she heard the doctor mutter and she saw his eyes look at her cross briefly before going back to Mama. "And when did his Quirk appear?"

"When he was seven, same as his sister," Mama told him, glancing at the clock on the wall. "I'm sorry, but we have to get somewhere. Thank you for your time, doctor."

She giggled at the doctor's face again as Mama lead her out of the room, her All Might toy clasped in her free hand.

* * *

When she told Kacchan what the doctor had said, she was sad but not surprised when he got angry at her and called her weak. She had Seen his Path, covered in stones coloured gold and red, and while the Path itself wasn't Hers, he wasn't a saint by any means.

"You're just a Quirkless Deku! There's no way you can be a hero without a Quirk, so just give it up!"

"Kacchan," she said sadly, looking at his shaking form in sorrow no child should be able to feel. "I might not be. Papa's powers only appear when he was seven, so there's a chance I'll get them then."

"No way!" her friend snapped back, glaring hatefully at her. "You get your Quirk when you're four, everybody knows that! You're so stupid you don't even know something so simple!"

She looked at him with wide eyes and reached out to grab his hand. "Kacchan, I-" she yelped in pain when Kacchan grabbed her arm and used his Quirk, the small explosions burning her skin.

"Just leave me the fuck alone, you useless Deku!" he screamed at her as he let go of her arm and stormed off.

She stared at Kacchan's back as she cradled her arm to her chest, resigned to the fact she had just lost her best friend.

 _(And if she called her Father and cried into his chest as he held her, then only Papa would know.)_

* * *

When she was six, she asked Mama if they could move. She knew it worried her but she couldn't take it anymore. She couldn't take having Kacch- _Bakugou_ , someone who had been her friend for as long as she could remember, hate her simply because she would never get a Quirk.

It hurt. It hurt so, so much-

 _("Why won't the pain go away Onee-chan? It hurts." "I know Little Sister, I know. But you know what? I envy you." "Why?" "Because you can feel what I no longer can. You can cry at the loss of a friend, while me and our Sisters' eyes are dry when our bonds snap." "But isn't that a good thing? It doesn't hurt you then." "That is what many think, but do not let the longing for numbness drive you, Little Sister, for it is something I would not wish upon my worst enemy.")_

-and it only got worse the longer she was around him, until finally, she couldn't take it anymore and begged Mama to move. It didn't take much, because Mama had wanted to do that for a long time but never had the heart to pull her away from Bakugou while she was still determined to keep being his friend even if it hurt her.

So a week later, she and Mama were moving into a house near a kindergarten she could go to, with Papa paying for it until Mama got a new job.

The house was small and had two stories, but was still bigger than the apartment they had been living in before, so as soon as Papa had dropped off the last of their things she was off to explore their new home.

It had medium sized a living room, a kitchen, a dining room, two bathrooms (One on each floor), three rooms with two of them being on the first floor and the last on the ground floor, a small attic, a two room basement and a garden with a terrace. She immediately claimed a room on the first floor, the one that had a big window she could sit in looking over the street. Papa had smiled at her choice and said he had changed it a bit just for her, making her fly off her new bed and tackle him in a hug.

Mama had at first been worried about moving but quickly fell in love with the small house and the many flowers Auntie had planted in its garden for her to take care of, as well as the bigger kitchen.

It took them a few days to unpack everything and get her into the kindergarten, but she was soon standing in her new kindergarten, looking shyly at her fellows.

"Everyone, this is Midoriya Sayomi. Midoriya-chan, this is everyone. Why don't you introduce yourself?" the caretaker, a blue haired lady with yellow eyes, asked her kindly, smiling at her.

She smiled back shyly and turned back to the kids.

"H-Hi! I'm Midoriya Sayomi and I just moved here with my mom! Please take care of me," she finished, bowing shortly to the kids before straightening.

"Thank you Midoriya-chan," the caretaker said. "Now, you can sit next to…"

And so went the day, with everyone sending her curious glances until they were allowed outside. She stood in the courtyard, unsure of what to do when she was swarmed by people asking her questions left and right.

She answered most of them, pretending she didn't hear the ones asking about her Quirk until the caretaker's came and ushered them inside again. Though she had noticed a boy staring at her from the other side of the yard with longing, looking incredibly lonely.

She didn't see the boy again until lunch rolled around and she saw him sitting all alone under a tree, slowly eating his bento.

And she Saw.

She Saw his Path, a Path clouded in bitterness and self hate, hovering over the gold and purple stones like a thick mist, and couldn't ignore it.

So she walked towards him, ignoring the whispers her action brought and stopped in front of the boy, who looked up at her in surprise.

She smiled at him. "Hi! I'm Midoriya Sayomi, what's your name?" she asked, watching the boy blink in surprise.

"Shinsou Hitoshi," came the quiet reply, the boy still staring at her in surprise.

"Nice to meet you Shinsou," she said cheerfully, gesturing to the spot next to him. "Can I sit here?"

The boy blinked again, his surprised look changing to one of wonder as he he nodded and she smiled again, plopping down next to him and opening her bento. And if she slipped the boy one of her onigiri when she saw him looking at it enviously, then he wasn't saying anything.

* * *

She and 'Toshi (Hitoshi) had gotten closer since she had first sat with him at lunch and she had continued to do so again and again, despite everyone, including the _caretakers_ , telling her to stay away from the purple haired boy. When she had asked why, their answer had almost made her slap them.

" _He has a villain's Quirk!"_

'Idiots the lot of them,' is what she'd told Hitoshi when he quietly asked her why she still sat with him even after they told her that. 'It's not your Quirk that makes you a villain, it's what you do with it!'

After that he had started seeking her out instead of the other way around, shyly asking her if they could play together and blushing at her beaming smile, accepting her invitations to play at her house, until he finally got the courage to ask if she wanted to play at _his_ house.

She'd said yes, of course, and so had Mama, and she soon met 'Toshi's parents and discovered he got his looks from his mom, but his Quirk from his dad, who could hypnotise people. They'd been ecstatic that their son had a friend and had greeted her with open arms and good natured questions.

When 'Toshi finally asked her about her Quirk, she hesitated. She didn't want to lie to her friend, but she also didn't want him to _think_ she was lying, which the truth would no doubt make him think. So she steeled her nerves and pulled out the black and silver cross she had hanging from her neck and prayed to Papa, asking him to come and help her bring her only friend into Their world.

He came in a flash of darkness and black and made 'Toshi fall on his backside, which would have made her laugh if what they were about to talk about hadn't been so serious.

She sat down in front of 'Toshi, Papa standing behind her like a silent guardian as she told 'Toshi _everything_.

She told him about Papa and Auntie, about her many Sisters and Cousins, and about how she would get her powers when she was seven. She also, quietly, and with tears threatening to fall, told him what she would become if she ever Said her Name out loud.

'Toshi stared at her throughout the entire story, only looking away to glance at Papa every now and again before going right back to staring at her. When she was done she just sat there, head bowed and body shaking as she waited for him to talk.

After what seemed like an eternity, warm arms pulled her into a hug and made her blink in confusion, looking up at her best friend, whose face was buried in her hair.

"'Toshi..." she whispered, but the boy tightening his grip made her fall quiet.

"...Thank you," he finally said, voice hoarse like he was trying not to cry.

She blinked. "For what?"

He took his head out of her hair and smiled down at her shakily, eyes slightly misty. "For trusting me enough to tell me everything."

She blinked again, making the tears fall, and smiled wobbly back at him. "No," she whispered, feeling Papa wrap his wings around the two of them in a warm embrace. "Thank _you_ for not running away."

His Path, which had long since lost the cloud of loneliness and self hatred, lights up with something she doesn't know what means yet as he blushes and looks away from her, but she can't bring herself to care.

* * *

On the night of her seventh birthday, she met a man who embraced the dark.

She had always liked the night. The dark protected her, the moon shining above brought her comfort, and the cold wind blowing past told her stories of the day gone by in a soft whisper only meant for her. Mama never worried much, because she knew that in the dark of night, nothing could truly harm her.

But this night, the night after she and Mama and 'Toshi and his parents had celebrated her seventh birthday, was different. On this night, the dark called to her like never before, twisting and turning at her feet in a mockery of a dance, trying to pull her Name out from her Soul and past her lips, to seal her Fate with a single word.

Her Sisters had warned her about this night, she recalled as she walked through the dark city. The night her wings would grow, bringing her powers with them. The night the dark would continue to whisper honeyed words into her ears until she either gave in or pushed them away with her wings.

 _("Father loves us," her Sisters had said, smiles of love and nostalgia painting their lips. "Loves us so, so much, and he doesn't want to lose us, so he tries to get us to Say it and join him and Auntie. He does it because he loves us, even if it sometimes breaks us.")_

She didn't want to Say it, didn't want to leave Mama and her dream behind, but the words the dark whispered were tempting, filled with quiet love and pleading that made her heart ache for her Father. She knew he loved her, knew why he was using the one night where her mind was at its most open and vulnerable to try and get her to join him. This was the one chance he would ever have, because after her wings had grown, her mind would forever be protected by powers unknown to mankind.

So instead of anger, all she felt was love and affection for the Father that loved her so much he would break the Ancient Laws he himself wrote to make sure she would never leave his side.

Her footsteps echoed through the night, waiting for the moon to reach its peak as she followed old and forgotten Paths paved by the Creatures of the Night, the ones that could only be heard and felt, but never seen by Mortal eyes.

The wind toyed with her hair, inviting the black strands into a dance as it whispered in her ear, telling her to watch her steps. She cocked her head, wondering if the wind would tell her more but it doesn't, continuing to dance with her hair.

She hummed, letting the moonlight guide her to a rooftop where she could gaze upon the sky unhindered by the tall building walls. She sat at the edge, looking up at the full moon, watching it slowly move across the star filled sky as the dark whispered in her ear and moved around her, trying to coax her into the stepless dance it so loved.

The wind stopped toying with her hair, allowing the long strands to fall down again as it stopped blowing, the dark stopping its dance to lie in wait at her feet. She blinked, turning her head slightly to looked behind her at what had made everything so agitated.

A man stood behind her, his long body covered by a dark suit and a long cane in hand. The pale light of the moon cast shadows over his face and hid his features from her, making it impossible for her to see him clearly.

But it was his Path that caught her eye. A Path laid with black and grey stones, age and darkness hovering over it like a thick cloud, and the shadows dancing at his feet, unnoticed by the rest of the world. Her body turned without her consent, moving so she was facing the Dark Man.

They stare at each other for a time, the world silent, like it was holding its breath. She could feel the power building up inside her, the ageless beating of her heart joined by something else. Something Old. Older then Time and Fate and Death and everything in between, Older than her and Older then the Dark Man in front of her. The dark's whispers grew louder, its luring songs trying to cloud her mind and make her stumble.

"...You know what happens on nights like these, don't you?" she finally voiced, the Dark Man's face warming with a small smirk.

"I do," he responded, voice smoothed by the darkness clinging to his soul, calm and strong. "After all, I was once the Sire of one of your Sisters."

The Dark Man's words poked her curiosity, but she remained, the silent scream of the world warning her without words. "Father doesn't choose to Carry often," she mused, watching the darkness wrap around the Dark Man in an invisible embrace. "You must have impressed him."

The Dark Man laughed softly, shifting his grip on his cane. "I like to think I did," fondness and longing decorated his words with dull lights, the same way the moon does a rainy night. "He truly was a sight to behold." the Dark Man's shadowed gaze left something she couldn't see the lock with hers. "I was hoping finding you would let me see him, just one last time."

She hummed, kicking her feet, the power inside her growing stronger with each passing second. "Maybe it will," her voice sounded far away, like it had left her body to join the dark in its songs. "Maybe it won't. Father is a mystery. We all are."

The Dark Man huffed in helpless laughter and she smiled at him, the moon almost at its peak. "Sometimes I think he has forgotten me," the Dark Man confided in her, a bitter smile painting his lips. She shook her head, the wind once again playing with the dark strands of her hair.

"The shadows dance for you, Dark Man," she told him, cracks slowly forming on her skin, shining with an inner black light. "They whispers things you cannot hear, pulls you back when you have gone too far, and coats your heart in their Madness." she locked eyes with the Dark Man as the cracks continued to form, breaking apart her fragile body as the beating of power reached a crescendo. "Trust my words when I say, that he has _never_ forgotten you."

And then, with the moon high in the sky, the dark screaming out in both heartbreaking sorrow and overwhelming glee, the wind blowing her hair in an unknown dance and the Dark Man her Father once loved in front of her, the Mortal shell she had been born in broke apart in an explosion of power.


	4. Till Death do us Part (And Beyond), Cha1

" **Oh Luffy…"** he didn't look up, barely registering the feeling of hands both burning hot and freezing cold cupping his face, continuing to stare numbly at the bodies littering the ground beneath him. The bodies of his friends. His crew.

They were dead. All of them. Even Brook. How? Why couldn't he remember?

The hands turned his head, tearing his gaze away from the bodies _(What happened, why couldn't he remember, why won't you let me remember?)_ and into a white face with completely black eyes. He knew that face. It was…

"Mom," was that his voice? It didn't sound like it. It was too quiet, too small, too far away. "What happened?"

His mother, his loving and powerful mother _who should have stopped this from happening_ smiled, her burning black eyes showing none of the sadness her face portrayed. " **They died, my dear Luffy,"** she told him, bringing his body to hers with ease no-one but Torao had been able to do in a long time. " **They all did, except for you. Do you wish to die, Dear Son?"**

There it was. That phrase. The words she always spoke after his world shattered. When he thought Sabo died, when Ace died, when he thought Torao was going to die… always that phrase. Before, he had said no…

Now, he wanted to say yes.

"Torao," he finally choked out, lifting his head to stare into black eyes. "Is he…?"

" **Not quite,"** his mother hummed, shifting him in her lap and bringing his head to her shoulder again. " **Your Chosen is stubborn, Dear Son. He refuses to leave until he has spoken to you."**

The image of a dying Torao glaring defiantly at his mother appeared in his head and made him give a broken laugh in spite of the circumstance. "Can you take me to him?" he whispered, already knowing the answer.

His mother smiled softly, her black eyes shining with love she never failed to convince him was real, no matter how many times she took away those he loved. " **Of course, Dear Son,"** she answered, and the world became a blur of colours as she moved the both of them with speed any user of Soru would envy. But then they stopped and he looked up and _oh god._

He couldn't stop the choked sob that came from him as soon as he laid eyes on Torao. His wonderful, strong, cocky Torao…

Blood oozed sluggishly from multiple bullet wounds, both of his legs mangled, one arm shredded and the other ripped off, leaving pieces of flesh hanging from what was left of his shoulder, pure white hat stained red with his own blood, every breath bringing a small cloud of blood and a pained wheeze…

Oh, _**God.**_

"Torao!" he choked, flinging himself off his mother and to his Chosen, being careful to not land on him and give him even more pain. "Stupid Torao, why didn't you let Mom take you!?" he shouted hoarsely, desperately trying to hold back his tears.

"Lu...ffy?" Torao breathed, blood flowing from his mouth as he tried to pry open his eyes. He choked again, tightening his grip slightly. "Yeah," he called, one hand moving up to run through his Chosen's blood smeared hair. "I'm here."

"Good…" Torao coughed wetly and his heart broke just a little at the sight. "Wanted… to see you… one last time…"

"Stupid Torao," he said, letting the tears fall and land on a bloody cheek. "This isn't the last time."

"Heh…" Torao huffed, weakly moving his head to lay in his lap. "Of course it isn't… you impossible idiot…"

He giggled wetly, hugging Torao's head lightly. "You love it," he stated, trying to distract himself from the gradually slowing beating of the heart beneath him.

"Yeah… I do…" Torao admitted fondly, before turning his head towards his mother. "Oi… make sure… I don't end up in some loser…"

His mother smiled in amusement, white fingers wrapped around her black scythe. " **Is this what you want, Dear Son? After all, I cannot promise that anyone, but you and your Chosen will be affected."**

He gave a shaky breath as Torao's heart slowed even more, tears moving freely down his cheeks. "Yeah," he whispered to the final beat of his Chosen's heart. "I'm sure."

His mother nodded, face light, as if she was reading a book and not raising her hand to kill her own son. " **Then farewell, Dear Son,"** she said, swinging the deadly weapon at him and the dead man in his lap. " **And may your next life be better then this one."**

Monkey D. Luffy closed his eyes and waited, the blade mere inches from his face…

* * *

...And Izuku Midoriya woke up with a soundless scream as memorise of a life he had once lived flashed behind his eyes.

And as he laid there in bed, panting as his mind tried to reorganise itself, all he could think was: ' _Torao?'_

* * *

 _In the modern world, people with amazing abilities perform great feats and great horrors. This all started two hundred years ago when Quirks appeared. These powers changed society. In the chaos of the early years, people with these abilities would use them for their own selfish desires. Panic gripped the streets as the laws failed to adapt. In this brave men and women stood up and used their own Quirks to stand up and stop those who used their Quirks for their own ends._

 _Soon being a hero was recognised as an actual Profession. With it, fame and money came as people began to celebrate their actions. Soon life became something out of a comic book. In the modern society at least eighty percent have a Quirk. Of that number, the majority had something of a mundane Quirk. Many of which didn't grow for generations._

 _But, with the rise of Quirks, something else came to light. Something that had been hidden from the world since long before the time of Quirks. Or rather, someone. A pair of someones, one a man, the other a woman. The first time anyone ever saw one of these people, these beings, was when the woman, shrouded in a silver cloak, walked straight up to a dying hero, unbothered by the fight raging around her, and offered him her hand. She waiting patiently for him to take it and then, just as the hero's shaking fingers touched hers, his hand fell through her to the ground and he stopped moving. He was dead._

 _That was the day people slowly started to realise that those old fairy tales about Death walking the earth, might not be fairy tales after all._


End file.
